Tsundere Love
by Kawaii Loving Kitten
Summary: Story Request: "A tsundere Snivy and a dense Oshawott"  Rated T because I have no idea


**Here is the story for the lovely person who requested it**

**"A Tsundere Snivy and a Dense Oshawott"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the cute situations I put the adorable poke-mans in :3**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in Nuvema Town; most of the children had already left on their journey to become Pokémon trainers.<p>

Professor Juniper was the man in charge of giving out the Pokémon and doing research on them. At his residence he had a large quantity of all the 'starter' Pokémon that they would give to the beginning trainers.

There was the Tepig, the starting fire Pokémon.

Description: It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.

Training

EV YIELD

1 HP

CATCH RATE

45 (5.9% with PokéBall, full HP)

BASE HAPPINESS

70 (normal)

BASE EXP

28

GROWTH RATE

Medium Slow

There next type is Oshawott, the starting water type Pokémon.

Description: It fights using the scallop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing.

Training

EV YIELD

1 Special Attack

CATCH RATE

45 (5.9% with PokéBall, full HP)

BASE HAPPINESS

70 (normal)

BASE EXP

28

GROWTH RATE

Medium Slow

Then lastly, there was Snivy, the grass type Pokémon.

Description: It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter.

Training

EV YIELD

1 Speed

CATCH RATE

45 (5.9% with PokéBall, full HP)

BASE HAPPINESS

70 (normal)

BASE EXP

28

GROWTH RATE

Medium Slow

Out in a field, where the kept Pokémon were allowed to roam as they pleased. That way they wouldn't be cooped up in their PokéBalls all day.

In one part of the field, there was a single Snivy, not bothering to interact with the others of his kind or any other. He usually went about the day sitting in a single spot by himself.

An Oshawott, who always noticed the snobbish Snivy one day made a feat to talk to the other. He went forward waving to the other, moving his little nubs in a dramatic fashion in an attempt to get the other to make some indication that he wanted to interact.

Not particularly wanting company, the other simply turned his cheek with his nose held up high.

The small action didn't deter the other, he kept attempting to speak to the other. It got to the point where he began to yell at the other.

Day after day the same scenario kept playing out, but nothing would get the Oshawott to stop, nor the Snivy to pay attention.

Finally, after over a week of the Snivy ignoring the other, he couldn't take it anymore. There were frantic arm movements and angry noises left his mouth. He simply couldn't comprehend how someone could be so _dense_ obviously he didn't want to be 'friends' with the other. Obviously he didn't want his company. There was no way in heck that he was going to be anything to him.

Despite the fact that he was being screamed at, he felt as if he had made quite the feat with his soon to be friend. He was actually talking to him. It didn't matter whatever was being said to him, the only thing that did matter was that he believed that he was finally getting through to the other.

Maybe if he just talked to the Snivy, instead of frantically working to get his attention, it'd make him speak more.

Noticing that the other wasn't getting the gist or even paying attention to a SINGLE WORD he was saying, he gave up and stormed away, his friendly creeper following close behind.

After that day, there was never a time when the little water Pokémon wasn't following the Snivy. All he'd ever hear was him going on and on about all the things that had happened throughout his day, even though he wasn't quite sure when he ever had time for all these 'adventures' when he was too busy **stalking **him!

Day after day this would go on. Soon it was to the point that Snivy knew absolutely everything he could about the little Oshawott while the other knew nothing. Though, as he learned more, he came to enjoy the others company and liked the kind of Pokémon the Oshawott was. Though, he would never tell the other that.

It finally came to the point that he believed the little water Pokémon was winning him over.

After a lot of time contemplating over the other, he finally decided that he should speak to him. Though, he wasn't sure how. He never spoke with anyone and he was quite fearful that the other would leave him as soon as he grew bored of him, he didn't really have much social skills to be able to hold a conversations with the other.

After a week of worrying that he'd push the other away with one word from his mouth, he finally got up the courage to speak. As soon as one word was uttered, the Oshawott's eyes lit up with happiness. Finally, the one that he has been so fascinated by and persistent with gave in and is speaking with him! WITHOUT YELLING TOO!

The sound of the green Pokémon's voice made him feel as if he was in heaven. He wanted to hear every word that left that mouth and rejoice. Somehow, in the midst of all his thoughts, he heard a shaky apology for ignoring him. It warmed his heart fully. He couldn't believe that the other was apologizing.

The apology was the most difficult thing that he could say, but he went through with it because it is what he felt he should do. Who was he to be so rude to someone who only wanted to be his friend? It even got to the point where he began to…love the other, if that's what the feeling was called.

The Oshawott happily accepted the apology and proceeded to speak to the other more animatedly than before. He hoped a beautiful friendship would bloom from this, or as he secretly hoped, something more would come. He enjoyed how the other was closed off to others and he enjoyed how it was difficult to get the other to even talk to him. Now that he did speak, he fell head over flippers in love with the other.

After that day, the two were inseparable.

Who knows if the two would see that they both felt the same for one another, all that matters now is that they were at least friends. That is the least either could ever hope for.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I did your OTP justice. I did my best, I've never done a pokemon story so this was new. I love you dear and I hope you enjoyed<strong>

**R&R please because I would really love to know how I did on this because I'm scared it was derp...**

**My tumblr where you can see what I'm working on, if I'm accepting requests and such is kawaiilovingkitten(.)tumblr(.)com**

**~KawaiiLovingKitten**


End file.
